Pirates of the Caribbean, The Black Water Curse
by TokyoLynn
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is guided to Barbados by the sea goddess Calypso,  there he will find his destiny. A young slave girl seeks freedom from her life of slavery. A governor, with a will of iron, allows himself to crumble….   Part one: Jack Sparrow finds
1. Chapter 1

By: TokyoLynn

Chapter One

_The breeze shifts, a sudden, violent jerking motion turned the flags of port Gattis in from sea, an eerie uproar, then nothing…everything, still once more._

"What peculiar whether….don't you think Arjuna?" The Governor moved away from his bedroom window, turning his attention to the young servant girl, Arjuna, who stood insecurely at his bedroom doorway, fiddling with her wrists. Clearly her attention was one other matters.

"Girl did you hear me? You impudent cow!" he sneered, grabbing her wrist he jerked it sharply causing her to cry out, and bend to his will. "You will listen when I talk, and you will be punished for your rudeness tonight!" he hissed in her ear, the foul stench of his whine soaked breath made her skin crawl. "Is that understood?" he continued, allowing his gaze to slip from her face, down her slender neck, to her collar bone, and further down, making her turn a shade of red.

"Y-Yes sir!" she gasped, as he pressed is cold, greedy lips to her neck. Mmm, now--" he smirked, "--shall we continue your punishment?" His cheeky smile was revolting, his hands cold on her shoulders. "No---please.." her small meek cries were ignored as he worked his way to her mouth, crushing his thin lips to hers. Yet, like a gift from divine heaven, there came a raping at his door.

"Governor Morrick, Lady Morrick has retuned from her trip sir." Governor Morrick cursed under his breath, and pulled away from her, much to her relief. "Do not think you are so lucky." he laughed coldly, "We will continue this later, now get out of my sight." he swiftly cuffed her over the head once, and watched her scurry off down the hall, towards the servants quarters.

All was quiet on deck of the Black Pearl, aside from the deep snoring emitting from the crews quarters. Even Jack the monkey was lolled into a peaceful sleep, entranced by the beautiful calmness of the sea. And yet, there was a very unusual whisper over the water, a calming voice, a distant voice, chanting, almost rhythmic, the voice pulled Captain Jack from his sleep. His eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the dark surroundings of his quarters.

"Mmmm..Wh-Who's there?…" He Sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Gibbs, if that you---" He stood, gaining his footing. "Gibbs?--" Jack waited a moment, there was no reply. "Of course not…if it were Gibbs, there would be bad singing." he flopped back to the bed. Just as he got comfortable, the voice came again, louder this time. _"Jaaaaack!" _

The way the phantom voice called his name, sent chills up his spine. Jack abruptly sat up, "Not Gibbs…." He hastily stood, dressing. Once he was dressed, and armed with his pistol, he slowly opened his door. At first, just enough to stick the barrel of the pistol out, then when there came no reactions to that, he slowly opened the door all the way. Prepared for anything, yet he saw nothing. The deck was deserted, this sight brought relief. "Nothing…Just as I thought." he lied to himself with a chuckle.

Jack took one last look around, just in case. He strode in his drunken way, to the edge looking over. The water was as smooth as glass, not a single ripple. "Unusual…" he stared at his reflection in the water. "Baah!" He turned back, "Silly superstitions got the best of ye Jack!" He laughed.

_"JAAAAAAAAAACK SPARRROWWW!" _The voice screamed, causing Jack Sparrow to freeze in his steps. A sudden, violent wind picked up, it tugged and pushed at the sails, causing the ship to jerk unexpectedly, waking the entire crew. Jack felt that chill run up his spine again, "Calypso?.." he slowly turned.

"Jack Sparrow.." The sea maiden herself stood, in front of the sea savvy Captain, her hands gently clasped together. Jack had to admit, he wasn't entirely sure if he were dreaming or not. " To what do I own this….midnight visit?" he smiled suavely. Calypso smiled her most sneaky smile, "The touch of destiny bring me hear tonight." Jack stared at her oddly, "_Touch of destiny?_ I thought that was Will Turners thing?" He wiggled his singers. Calypso laughed, "Aah but Jack you too have a touch…"

"I do hope this is a _good_ touch?" he looked a bit weary. "If you make it that way." In the blink of the eye, she now stood in front of Jack, so close he could feel her breath. "Jaaack---" she cooed, lulling Jack into seductive thoughts. "Yes?.." He smirked.

"Captain!---" Gibbs stopped short of his sentence upon seeing Calypso. "Dear mother of God--Calypso.." He stopped where he stood along with the rest of the crew. Calypso stared at the crew a moment, then turned back to Jack, "You and your crew will go to Barbados, and attack Port Gattis." she smiled, "There you will meet with your destiny. Weather you choose to except your fate, is up to you."

"Port Gattis?" Jack cocked his head to the side slightly, "What will I find there?" Calypso laughed, "You will know when you find it…." with those least of enlightening words, she disappeared, once again, the water was calm. Jack looked around for a moment, then turned to Gibbs. "You saw that right?"

"Aye Captain!" Gibbs dapped at his forehead with a handkerchief. "Ah, as I thought, it wasn't a dream." He turned, heading back to his quarters. "Ah, Captain! Yer orders sir?" Gibbs followed. "Jack stopped in the door way, for the longest moment he said nothing, then sighed, turning on his heels. "For now, we rest, in the morning, we continue our root to Tortuga." he smirked

_"JACK SPARROW!!!!" _Calypso's voice boomed over head like thunder, her will caused the entire ship to jerk forward, and the wind once again blew fiercely. _"YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY THIS, IT IS DESTINY!!!" _With that the wind suddenly shifted, jerking the ship, turning it. The wheel began spinning erratically, steering itself. The helmsman Cotton dared not try and regain control of the wheel as it spun faster and faster.

Jack yelped as he was thrown off balance. "Alright! Alright!!!!" He turned to Gibbs who was holding onto siding for dear life and the ship almost turned on its side. " Set a coarse for Port Gattis!!!!!" he shouted, hoping Calypso would hear his orders. Just as soon as he finished his sentence, the winds died, and the ship once again sat still, dead in the water. Jack stood, wobbling, he turned to Gibbs, who was also trying to regain his footing, "We set sail tonight…" Jack huffed. "Aye Captain…" Gibbs huffed back….

"Aah! My darling! Welcome home!" Governor Morrick greeted his wife with such fake, emotion. His wife, Lady Morrick was a tall, thin woman, almost as cold as he, if not colder to some. " I expect that the house was cleaned while I was away?" she ran her fingers over the wooden banister. "Of course dumpling, the servant girl took care of everything." Governor Morrick lead her upstairs. "Good, cause you know how I _hate_ coming home to a dirty house." she sneered. "Of course love. Now let's get you to bed shall we? You must be tired from her trip."

Arjuna watched him lead his wife up the stairs, she knew what his game was. As soon as he was sure Lady Morrick was fast asleep, he'd come back to finish her punishment. She shuddered at the thought, she was so afraid of this man. She left the hall and went out to the balcony, the view was breathtaking, the ocean calm, the small town below nestled down for the night, the moon, casting a dull silvery glow over everything.

"Arjuna--" The Governors voice broke her from her peaceful trance, her breath caught in her chest. "Y-Yes sir?" She turned to him but kept her eyes cast down. "Time to finish your punishment.." He smiled loosening his collar. "Now, come here." he ordered. When she did not comply he forcefully grabbed her, pinning her to the wall with his own body. She yelped, feeling his hands reaching everywhere. His lips clutched to her neck, sucking, biting, kissing. She wanted nothing more than to run, she was so scared now.

"No, please…" she cried, hoping that if there were any amount of kindness in this man, that he would stop now, but he didn't he was the devil. Yet, even still fate would once again intervene. The sound of cannon fire, and the distant sounds of screaming broke his attention on her. "What in bloody hell?!" he turned dropping her. She yelped, hitting the ground. "Sir!" one of his men burst through the door, "Pirates are attacking port!" Governor Morrick cursed, "Have your men, defend the port, kill any pirate that dares set foot in Gattis!" he ordered, as he quickly walked along side the man.

Arjuna sat there for the longest moment, breathing heavily, tears clouding her vision. "That was too close…" She whimpered. "Why do you stay?" an unfamiliar voice, caused her to jump. "Who's there?!" she stood clutching her bodice. She looked around the balcony, but there was no once. "Why should you stay in a place that offers you no'ting, when you have a touch of destiny?"

"A touch of destiny?" she pondered, feeling oddly at ease, no longer frightened by the phantom voice. "Aye, a touch of destiny in you." the voice was suddenly behind her, the feeling of warm hands on her shoulders caused her to gasp slightly and jump. From behind her emerged a woman, beautiful dark skin, long dreaded hair, certain glow about her, that told Arjuna she was no ordinary woman. "who are you? Where did you come from?" She watched the woman slowly stride across the balcony. "That does not matter. Listen closely to what I say. You must run, go down to port, and leave this place…"

"What nonsense you talk." Arjuna cast her eyes out to sea. "Even if I make it out of this house, I won' get far.." She pulled the cuff of her sleeve away from her wrist, showing a very distinct scar, a sign of ownership. A circle with a line running through the middle. "He is a ruthless man, a monster. He would no doubt find me…"

"Only if you let him! You can out run him." She smiled. She stood next to Arjuna, grabbing her hand she forced her arm out,. Pointing out to port, where chaos ensued, the very distinct shape of a pirate ship on the water. "There, that is where you will go.."

"But there is a pirate ship! I'll get killed! And what if---" She turned to further question the mysterious woman, but she was not there…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Jack stood on deck, barking his orders, walking here and there, avoiding cannon blasts, and gun shots skillfully, yet nonchalantly. "Gibbs, give me news." he lent against the railing, lowering his head slightly, just enough to feel the rush of wind as a cannon sailed overhead, crashing into the Mizzenmast. Both men stared at the damage momentarily. "Well Captain----" Gibbs winced as another cannon fire took out the top of the fore mast. "They're blow 'in our deck to bits!"

"Apparently." Jack snorted "What's the damage report on _their_ side?!" Gibbs laughed, flashing a gritty smile, " We have the advantage Captain, as long as we keep her pointed broadside out to sea!"

"Ah! Wonderful!" Jack exclaimed cheerfully, "Just make sure it stays that way, Savvy?" With that Jack turned making his way from the Gun deck to the main deck. "Men! We go ashore!" He cheered, rioting his men, building up their eagerness for a good pillaging. Once they were docked, he began leading his battle ready men towards the small town of Gattis, "Ah!--" he suddenly stopped turning to them. "I forgot one little thing, keep alive men, cause if you get caught, it's a very good chance you'll be _dancing the hempen jig _(getting hanged). We keep to the code, a man that falls behind, is left behind."

This left his men a little less that thrilled, but he ordered them on, and kept a good eye on where the soldiers were shooting at them from. Once they fought their way into town, they spread out like a plague, destroying, stealing, anything that wasn't nailed down, they took.

* * *

Her mind was racing, her feet pumping, putting more and more distance between her, and the only home she even knew. She dared not turn back. She hurried across the old stone bridge, through the fields, into the town where chaos ensued.

She stopped only momentarily, watching the small town of Gattis panic as the pirates made their attack. This was it, she either made it to the docks, or died trying. She muttered a prier under her breath, and ran. She ignored the explosions, the screaming, and even the pirates. It was like running through a nightmare. Smoke clouded and burned her eyes, and scorched her lungs.

She pushed her way through people, got beaten and battered along the way. She could only imagine what they thought of her, as she ran to the very place where the pirates were making their stand. Her mind was so confused by the chaos she hadn't even time to react as a cannon shot by, crashing mere inches from her, the explosion blew her off her feet. She felt herself hit the dirt, hard. The very force of it knocked the air from her lungs. A searing hot pain, shot through her left shoulder. She struggled to her feet, deaf, and disoriented.

She stumbled a few paces, trying to figure which direction she was going. Though everything was spinning in her head, she could make out the distinked shape of a sea vessel. _"Uhh--" _She gasped clutching her head, it hurt so badly, pounding like a war drum. She staggered forward, with know knowledge of where she was at the moment or where she were going. The noise, people screaming, explosions, chaos, it was all so loud, she wanted nothing more than to escape this hell. She felt gravity pulling at her, and again she met with the ground, but immediately pushed her body up, and carried on.

Moments carried on, her head cleared slightly, but her body was still racked with pains. She had made it through the chaos, in one peace, more or less. She stumbled through the sand, falling onto the surf. Feeling an instant shock when her body connected with the cold water. Before she could pull herself out, the current jerked her away from land. It was as though hands were gripping onto her, pulling her out to sea. She tried to scream, but the very bizarre nature of the sea seemed to silence her.

She began to panic when she realized the current was pulling her directly towards the massive pirate ship. She struggled against the current, fighting with it. She knew it was no use, the current was stronger, so she braced herself, as she smashed against the Stern of the ship. She clutched onto the side for dear live, preparing to be dragged under, but as she waited, nothing happened. The water was calm, eerily calm. She coughed, rubbing sea water from her eyes.

She stared back at the beach in utter disbelief, the current had pulled her a good distance out. She knew she wouldn't have the strength to swim back to shore, she didn't want to risk it. She struggled to keep herself a float, fighting the drenched heaviness of her own clothes. She knew she would have to discard them or be pulled under. With one hand she held tightly to the ship, while with the other she began untying the laces on her dress. Once she had it undone she shrugged it off, allowing it to sink, now in nothing but the white under dress. For that moment, she just floated there, watching it sink, watching this icon of her slavery disappear into the dark abyss.

"Now---" she looked up, seeing an open window on the ship. She didn't know where it lead to, or _who_ might be in there, but right now she didn't care. She took a few deep breaths, dug her fingers into the wood, and climbed. She slipped back a few times, but regained her holding and climbed quickly. Splinters of wood tore into her fingers, and snapped her nails down to the cuticle, but she just kept climbing, biting her lip against the pain there and in her wounded shoulder.

Once she was close enough, she grabbed the railing, with shaking arms she pulled her body over it, allowing her body to hit the deck. She laid there, facing the night sky, every breath she took seemed to catch in her aching chest. _Was this freedom? _The thought raced through her pounding head. After a moment she stood, weary of her pain, she wanted nothing more than to find a place to sleep. She looked through the window, inside was dark, not a soul to be seen.

She tried to push the window open, but it would not budge, it was locked. No matter, when it came to unlocking, she was the master of such. She slid her fingers all around the edges of the glass, pushing, feeling for any sort of looseness between the small square panes of glass and the seal. When she found one, she pushed it, slowly working it looser, then with one final push the small square of glass popped out. She slid her hand through and unhooked the latch. With one last check to make sure no one was in there, she pushed the window open.

It wasn't a very big window, perhaps just big enough for her to sneak through, or just small enough to get her stuck. At this point of exhaustion, she would take her chances. First she slid her arms through, then inhaled sharply squeezing her chest and stomach through. She thought it was all down hill from there until her hips slid snug with the seal. She now, was stuck. She pulled a few times trying to get free, when that did not work, she tried pushing herself back out, but her his were stuck tightly now. She kept telling herself not to panic, and for a few moments though of the hilarity of it all. She forced her mind clear, and began thinking of ways to get free.

After much thought, she knew there were no other choices, she'd have to force herself in, even if it meant injury. So she braced herself for pain, planted her hands on the wall, and pushed. She squeezed her eyes shut, pushing against the wall with all her might. The pain of her flesh rubbing tightly against the rough wooden frame was almost unbearable, but she forced the tears and sobs back. Finally after a bit or wiggling, and much pain, she slid through. The thumped to the ground, in a heap and let out a soft shuddering sob.

Every inch of skin on her hips and thighs now burned with unbearable pain. She slowly lifted the skirting of her dress and inspected the damage. The skin from her hips, to her thigh was a deep red color, small tears welled up with blood. She sighed swallowing hard, relived what it wasn't worse. When the pain dulled down, she stood walking around, looking about the entire room.

It was a large room, various objects hung from the ceiling, maps and paintings plastered to the walls. There was a large desk pushed against one wall, on it were strewn an assortment of trinkets, coins, jewels, a small knife, and a compass, which appeared to be broken as it's needle spun out of control. She took up a few things looking at them curiously, running her fingers over them ,then placing them down again. This room most likely was the Captains quarters, it fancied the strong smell of rum, and musk, a very alluring smell to women.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the large bed, The crimson sheets were in a bundled mess on the floor next to the it. It looked to inviting to her weary soul. She quickly walked over there, instantly allowing her body to fall over the softness that was this heavenly bed. She lavished the feeling, her achy bones seemed the scream their gratitude, her eyes began to droop, it was only then that she realized how tired she truly was. Using the last of her strengths she pulled the blankets all the way over her. Within minutes she was taken over by sleep, entirely forgetting where she was for the moment.

* * *

Jack swaggered out of the local rum stock, a bright smile, and a bottle of rum in hand. He looked up at the sky, seeing the very first rays of sunlight peeking over the cliff sides. "Must be going." he mumbled to himself. "GENTS! Let's put rudder to port!" he gathered his men, leading them and their newly acquired look back to the Black Pearl, leaving the broken town of Gattis to lick their wounds.

"Gibbs! Have the men take all loot to the hold--" He started walking to his quarters, then stopped and turned back, "On second thought, have them bring the rum to me." He smirked. "Aye Captain." Gibbs nodded. With that, Jack went into his quarters, ready for a good night sleep, after what proved to be a tiring event.

As he staggered past the desk he plopped his hat down on the chair, and shrugged out of his coat, allowing it to fall to the floor. He swiftly turned sitting on the edge of the bed, where his unknown guest slept soundly. With a bit of effort he pulled his boots off, and almost fell back when the smell of them reached his nose. "Must remember to get new boots next time we pull into Tortuga." he slurred to himself. He pulled himself into bed, slipping under the covers, with out a thought he slipped his arms around his guest, placing his face against her back.

Only a few moments after, his eyes shot open and he pulled away quickly causing himself to fall of the edge of the bed. Slowly he peaked over the edge, eyeing the sleeping girl in his bed. "How did _that_ get there?" he mumbled, standing. The entire situation was baffling to him, normally he remembers taking a woman aboard, but she was quit unfamiliar to him. Apparently his falling off the bed hadn't even caused her to stir, she still lay there, sleeping………


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Jack stared intently in the girl, still fast asleep in _his_ nice warm bed. He smiled devilishly, planting his foot firmly on her rear and gave her one good shove. She yelped rolling off the side of the bed, bewildered and groggy. She slowly peeked over the bed, staring at Jack.

"And just who might you be love?--" He took a swaying step towards her, but stopped when she moved away quickly. " No need to be frightened love. Ol'Jack won't hurt ya." he slowly inched towards her. "Just a little closer now--" He smiled reaching out. When she was with in his reach, he made a quick grab for her, but she swiftly bolted over the bed. "Ah--" he laughed, "You're a quick lass, I'll give you that---Perhaps we can sit down and talk, Savvy?" he grinned walking towards her in a friendly manner, perhaps a little _too_ friendly.

She backed away thumping against the desk. As Jack got closer she reached back grabbing for anything to protect herself with. Her fingers brushed over the knife she had noticed earlier. She quickly grabbed it, holding pointed to his face, causing him to stop dead in his tracks, "Apparently you're not very savvy with that idea at all…" he starred down the blade of the knife, backing away slowly.

"Governor, the pirates have fled port! We're left with seven dead, and several more wounded. Your orders sir?" a young soldier stood at the ready to receive orders. "Have your men ready a ship.." The governor stared out his now shattered bedroom window. "A ship sir?" The governor suddenly slammed his fist against the window seal. "Did I stutter?! Yes a ship. We're going after them!" he snarled. The youth winced away slightly, "B-But why sir?"

"They've taken something important--" he turned away again, leaving the youth clueless, "Aye sir." he bowed stiffly, then left the room. "Arjuna, you will regret this. When I find you--you will be quite sorry." he muttered under his breath watching a few gulls fly towards the open waters.

"I don't suppose you have a name lass?" Jack still kept his eyes on her, watching her every movement, especially with that knife she still held towards him. "A-Arjuna.." She spoke quietly. "Ah! You can speak, wonderful. Now we're getting somewhere." he flashed a cheeky smile. "So, miss Arjuna. How did you get on my ship?"

"I-I climbed sir." she cast her gaze to the floor. "You climbed?--From where?" She kept her eyes to the floor, but slowly pointed it the open window. Jack quickly staggered to the window, poking his head out, noticing no ropes. He pulled himself back through, "No ropes.." he pointed out, "How did you climb, if there are no ropes?" Hesitantly she held up her hands, "I climbed." she said once more.

Jack noticed how her fingers were cut up and bleeding. "You climbed, with your fingers?" even he had to admit, he was in awe of this feat. "Aye sir." She slowly curled her fingers into her palms, wincing. Now that the realization of her injuries had caught up with her, every one of them began to hurt.

"Well I have to admit, I'm flattered. You braved the icy sea, and climbed up me ship, just to see dear ol' Jack." he flashed her a cocky smile. She shot him a sour glare. "You think so highly of yourself?" Jack just grinned even bigger. "Of course, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And---" he took a step towards her, yet still kept an eye on the knife. " You might think highly of me as well, if you allow yourself to be seduced by my devilish charm and good looks, savvy?"

"I'm not like that." she backed away, keeping the knife between her and him. "Why not?" he pouted. "I may have been a servant sir, but I still have my dignity." she growled. "Ah-I see!" he casually staggered across the room, keeping a reasonable distance between his gut and her knife. He reached across the table, grabbing an apple. "You know, you're either very brave, or quite stupid--" he took a bit. "I mean escaping slavery is one thing, but escaping slavery by sneaking aboard a pirate ship is another."

"I had no choice--" She snapped "If I had stayed ---" her voice trailed off. Jack watched her a moment, studying the emotion in her eyes. He looked down at the half eaten apple, and with out a second through, he flung it with all his might. It slammed into the knife burying itself deep to the hilt. Arjuna starred at the apple in shock. "What?!--" she looked up just in time to see Jack as he pounced on her.

Arjuna let out a sharp yelp as they both hit the ground. Jack worked quickly, pinning her arms and legs down. His knee brushed over her wounded shoulder, making her cry out. "Gibbs!!!" he yelled over his shoulder, "Gibbs get in here man!!!!" he struggled to keep her squirming form still. Not a moment too soon, Gibbs burst through the door. "Captain?! Ye be shout' in up a storm!"

"Gibbs, we have ourselves a stowaway." Jack grunted. "Aye sir?" Gibbs was a bit perplexed as to how she got passed the men on the gangplank. Arjuna managed to wiggle one of her arms free. "Let me go!" she yelled planting her hand in Jacks face, she pushed hard, squishing Jack's face. "Shtop dat!" he grunted, biting her hand. She yelped pulling her hand to her, shooting him a horrified look. "I bite." he warned.

"Gibbs, take her down to the brig!" he ordered. "Aye, but---" Gibbs fidgeted slightly. Jack sighed, "But what?" he glared. "Well, she bites.." Gibbs looked at her. "Well…then bite her back." Jack smiled.

"So much for my grand escape." Arjuna muttered under her breath. The brig was worse than the underside of a ship, cold, smelly and wet, She was trying her hardest to ignore the filth around her, including the few other prisoners who stared at her like they had never seen a girl before. "S-Stop staring!" she shot turning away from the bars. She winced when her raw hips rubbed against the rough wood of the bench, it made her want to cry so badly. The pain in her shoulder was unbearable, her fingers were swollen now, and her hips were in bad shape. There was nothing she could do to relive the pain, except sleep. She closed her eyes and begged for it.

A few hours passed and still she could not sleep, the pain still gnawed at her every nerve. "This is hell--"she whimpered. The sound of the door opening made her jump slightly. In walked Jack Sparrow in his drunken manner, a bag in hand and a bottle of something. He walked down the row, and stopped in front of her cell. "No biting, Savvy?" he held up the bag and bottle. Arjuna stared at him, but then nodded, still not quite sure of what he wanted, but she knew she didn't have the strength to fight him.

"Right." he fiddled with the keys for a moment then opened the door, slowly just to make sure she didn't bolt out. He quickly closed the door behind him. "Now--you be good." he warned slowly sitting down next to her. "Give me your hands." he reached out, she pulled away. "What are you going to do?"

Jack opened the bag pulling out some bandages, and held up the bottle sloshing it slightly. "For your wounds lass." He nodded towards her. She hesitantly held out her hands. He took then, holding them up, examining the wounds. "Hmmm." he ran his fingers over hers, she winced. "That hurts." she breathed. "They're in bad shape." he mumbled plucking a splinter of wood from her ring finger. "Y-You're not going to cut them off?! Are you?" The sheer look of terror on her face made Jack laugh.

"I think I can save'em." he smiled. His smile made her blush, she had no idea why. She turned her head away as he worked diligently on her fingers. He plucked all the splinters out, then held onto her wrist tightly, she gave him a questioning look. "This part is gunna hurt." he uncorked the bottle with his teeth. When he had a good hold on her, he poured the liquid on her fingers. Like he said it stung something terrible. "Ah!" she winced trying to pull her hand away, she pressed her forehead to his shoulder, holding back the tears.

Jack held her fingers to his mouth, blowing on them, to ease the pain. "There--" he smiled, "Worst part is over." He began wrapping the bandages around them. Arjuna stared at him while he did this, wondering why he, a pirate bound by no rules, was doing such a kind act. Jack finished with her fingers gently letting her hands go, "Now, let's see that shoulder." he reached out. His sudden movement caught her off guard, she yelped scooting away, and fell right off the bench into the cold stagnant water.

"Brilliant." he looked down at her. She huffed, glaring at him. "You scared me." she stood slowly, in pain. "Well come on! I don't have all day, let me see that shoulder." She nodded, and carefully untied the front of her dress. With out exposing more that was what necessary to him, she shrugged the material off her shoulder. Even Jack winced when he saw the damage. A rather large piece of wood had embedded itself deep in her shoulder. "How did you manage that?" he pondered.

"I guess when I was running. I was knocked down by a cannon that hit right behind me." Jack studied it carefully. "Ah---What's that?!" he suddenly stood pointing to a corner of the room. Arjuna turned staring, trying to find what he was pointing to. "I don't see any thi-aaaaaaaah!" she suddenly felt a ripping pain in her shoulder, she fell clutching onto it, the wood was gone. She gasped for air, "W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" she scream. Jack just smiled holding out the bloody piece of wood. "Got it." he dropped it, and helped her to her feet.

She thumped against him heavily, her breathing slightly ragged. "That was low." she growled. "But it worked, didn't it?" he smiled pushing her back down to the bench. "Bloody bustard." Jack ignored her insult and cleaned her shoulder. "Now lift yer dress." he stood. "W-What?!" she snapped. "Yer hips, they're all scrapped up I assume from the blood you left on me window."

"A-Aye." she blushed. "Well then, let me see 'em." he grabbed her skirt hoisting it up abruptly. She let out a squawk trying to push them back down. "Oh keep still!" Jack grunted. "No!" she blushed a deep crimson red. "Stop it!" he finally yanked her skirt over her head to keep her occupied at the moment and began cleaning the wounds on her hips. Some how through all the wiggling and such he was able to bandage her hips. "There!" he let her go.

Arjuna quickly pushed her skirt down blushing profusely. "You pig!" Jack suddenly felt the familiar stinging sensation spread over his cheek. "I seriously didn't deserve that one." he winced. "Well forgive me for trying to help!" he shot, grabbing up his supplies. "Leave me alone! I never asked you for your help!" she cried, the embarrassment too much to handle now. "Well forgive me!" he snapped sarcastically. With that, Jack left the brig, leaving her to sort out her emotions alone……


End file.
